Gameplay Suggestions
This page will hold all general Gameplay Suggestions that lack any other classification. General Ability to mute other players -Suggested by J_#1940 No microtransactions please. -Suggested by ShinyTomb#2045 Magic works like pipelines. Mana comes in and the spell/circle determines the effect. Could even have it be composable with middlewares. [169] Tamable Mobs Tamable Mobs - possibly, but not necessarily, specific to Druid, Hunter, and Sorcerer classes, the ability to turn a mob, neutral or hostile, into a pet or companion, whether through contract/mind control (Warlock), "training" (Hunter), or friendship (Druid). -Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983 Custom Architecture players can design Player Housing, Player Shops, and Guild Halls in-game, whether through an interactive Drafting Table or otherwise. As with Custom Tailoring, final designs are screened by mods for appropriateness, price of materials depends on method of creation and size, and a pattern/recipe for the building can be used by other Masons/Carpenters/etc to recreate the original design if desired. -Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983 Interactive Character Styling interactive barber, facial sculpting, and other such skills, including magical or technological race/gender change, available for purchase from appropriately-skilled players as a service. As with other Interactive skills, requires actual full motion, with adjustments available for disabled players. -Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983 No Auto-XP automatic actions done while offline, such as participating in dungeons or quests, don't provide any XP to the offline player. At best, there is some form of Resting XP for sleeping. -Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983 Spirits/Fairies Japanese/Oriental Ghibli and Anime inspired youkai (spirits/faeries) and kami (gods), either "real" supernatural ones or holographic/nanite constructs. Rippling dragon-gods of rivers, sly nine-tailed kitsune, sarcastic twin-tailed nekomata, calm blue oni, boisterous red oni, beautiful shrines and temples for training Miko and powerful Onmyouji or getting quests from kami, and more, to go with the beautiful Japanese and Anime-inspired imagery of the game. -Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983 Help Wanted Boards Billboards around town where guilds and players can put in requests for goods or services in exchange for currency. Help Wanted ads could be depicted in-game or scrolled through in an interface, according to choice or feasibility. Default post templates are available, such as "Service Needed - Journeyman Blacksmith. Materials provided. 20 currency per hour. 1000 currency for final product if satisfactorily crafted." System can notify readers whether they meet the request's skill and level requirements. To save space and avoid out-of-date requests, posts can have an expiration date, and only a limited number of slots available. Posts can be organized according to type, such as Escort, Crafting, Material, etc. -Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983 Non-Combatant Roles Its an rpg so not every role in the game should involve combatant. There should be roles for leveling up non-combatant skills so that those who want to focus on it can. Non-combatant roles would focus on progressing in a profession. If you want to be a fisherman, you should be able to level up as a fisherman and focus on catching fish. The higher the rarity, the more money you make. You can level up your fisherman gear and get better rods as you level. Another example would be cook. Go to the market and get different ingredients to master new recipes. As you level up, you get access to new recipes that give better affects to other combatant players. For example, a level 30 cook who made a pot roast. That pot roast could offer full restoration on mana and health but you can’t get that type of food anywhere else but from those who are high enough cooking level and put them on the store. Cooks could also hire adventurers to capture rare animals that they need for new recipes -Suggested by Yuuki#0802 Cyberpunk Healing Mechanism To fit the theme of Zenith, make health packs that you have to place in a compartment on your arm instead of the traditional "put potion to your mouth". Would be cool to open a compartment on my arm, grab a cartridge from my waste, then see it placed on my arm and activated to heal me. Cartridges could have potion fluids in it so the traditional potion making can still be done. -Suggested by Yuuki#0802 Hardcore Mode Option during character creation to select hardcore mode. No respawn on death without a revival item. -Suggested by Tetsu Kuro#9213 . ''SAO style Hardcore mode. You die, you lose everything and have to start over from the beginning. [98] (Make optional but come with benefits of some kind) [99] Crossplay Make desktop players fit into the VR world. A big issue with games that allow desktop and VR crossplay is that non VR players feel almost like robots. They tend to have much less diverse movement than a typical VR player, and as such can ruin the immersion for VR players. In order to fit in, they're going to need realistic animations that actually look like the thing they're trying to do. -Suggested by '''ShinyTomb#2045 Voice Activated Spells use voice recognition for chanting spells -Suggested by '''''Mason Fort#2330 Transportation/Mounts Mounts that players can buy: flying mounts, ground mounts, and maybe water mounts (like a big fish). And pets would be cool, and they age with you as you go on your journey and get stronger over time. You also have to care for the pet. Different types of pets: dogs, spiders, wolfs, dragons etc. -Suggested by Shreder856#5433 Mounts - To get a mount, you have to go out in the wilds and 'catch' it yourself. You have to catch, tame and then spend some time with it before you can ride it. There should be public stables outside of every town, where you can buy a stable booth and keep your mount there for when you don't need it. There should also be options like washing, grooming and feeding your mount to make your bond stronger. The stronger the bond, the faster it'll become, you can put on different mount-fitted accessories, the more loyal the mount will be (like it'll stay close by when you get off and come to you when you call for it) and more. -Suggested by Merida492#1081 Rare Monsters this is probably already something the devs are thinking about, add major big monster's hidden around the world that have a rare chance of spawning and a rarer chance of dropping extremely rare materials that u can use later on to create extremely powerful swords or armors. -Suggested by Sahil12344#1223 Musical Instruments not sure if it would be possible but have the ability to play musical instrument guitar piano flute lute and more and like actually have a way to play it and do songs with it and not just press a button and it would play a random song form the game lets say a guitar you could actually do a chord and be able to play it -Sugested by Mlg teletubbies#6701 No View-only Assets this might be difficult initially, but avoid having buildings and objects which cannot be interacted with by players, such as "decoration doors/windows", stairs to nowhere, and mountains beyond an invisible wall. Have all buildings exist for a purpose and able to be visited, even if it requires a quest or achievement to enter. Have all mountains scalable, all statues able to be landed on by hang glider or airship. [54] Main Storyline Make a main story line that takes you from level one to the end game. Of course there need to be side quest too. And if you plan on having one huge city make it the center of the map not like a straight line because the areas that are far from the big city will be ghost towns. Play some OrbusVR to understand better my point. I love the game but it is heavily flawed. [127] Magic Circles make magic circles a thing they take a long time to set up but they can protect and such [148] Deities Deities in the mythos, providing powers, magic, abilities to those who follow the various gods [156] I recommend gods having zenithean names and being attached to zenith key elements rather than the traditional god roles such as god of war, love etc.[158] Guild/Job Bulletin Board Guild or Job Bulletin Board used to list Guild jobs/tasks or public jobs [173]Category:Suggestions